


A Daughter for a Daughter

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: onceuponaland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rather than enact the Dark Curse, Regina exacts a different, more personal revenge on Snow White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daughter for a Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 October 2012  
> Word Count: 612  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 3 bingo challenge  
> Prompt: Emma/Evil Queen - FTL AU  
> Summary: Rather than enact the Dark Curse, Regina exacts a different, more personal revenge on Snow White.  
> Spoilers: Consider the entirety of the series up for grabs, BUT this is an AU  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: How many times can I praise Jane Espenson and her writing sprints on Twitter? This is another outcome of those… This took on a far darker turn than I'd initially intended, but I really like how it turned out...
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. I'll gladly fix anything you point out via _constructive_ criticism.

The baby was tiny, tinier than I'd imagined it would be. It didn't matter that it never took a single breath or made any sounds. It was my baby, mine and Daniel's. And she took it away from me. I never even learned if it was a boy or a girl, but I have always felt it was a girl. A little girl to replace the love that I'd lost when Daniel died.

But I'll never know because she took all that away from me. She and that damnable girl-child.

Leopold was stupid enough to believe that he'd gotten me with child, but that the newness of living in his court and being away from my _loving_ mother had put too much stress on me, making me miscarry. He never even looked at the baby, so wouldn't have known that she was far too big for how early into a pregnancy I'd have to be if she was his child.

For every time that he came to my bed, trying to beget another child to replace the child I'd lost; for every time that he heaped such praise on his daughter and his sainted dead wife; for every time that he ignored me and used me as glorified chattel, a babysitter for his perfect spawn; for all of these, I cursed him and I cursed her. His curse wasn't fulfilled until I had the genie facilitate his death with the Agrabahn vipers.

Hers, on the other hand? That took time and patience. And research. So much research. Not to mention having to deal with that loathsome little imp that forced me into doing magic. I never wanted that, never once. My mother made sure of that with all of her abuse, and rules, and "One's trajectory must always go up". No, the fact that she lied to me, broke her promise, and told my mother about Daniel, that required vengeance. That she was so loved by her father's people only required subtlety and delicacy be joined to the vengeance.

Which brings me here. To you, my darling. You will make everything right again, won't you? You who are the most beautiful child I have ever seen. Well, next to the baby Daniel and I conceived, of course. That baby was perfect, even if she never lived outside my womb. And you will become what she should have been. You will be mine, give me the happiest ending I can have that doesn't include Daniel and our daughter. And when you're old enough, you'll exact my revenge in the greatest of ways.

She doesn't even know you're missing yet. I know because I've been watching her in my mirrors. She is too grief-stricken over her precious Charming's injuries and whether he'll live or die, as well as dealing with the aftermath of your arduous birth. You did do quite a number on her in coming out. I'm so very proud of you, my sweet. I heard that dwarf say that she may never have children again. It was like a wish coming true, the beginning of my vengeance, the seeds of disharmony sown in her marriage bed. Oh yes, my sweet, when she discovers you're missing, I will revel in her wails of anguish. Especially if your daddy should happen to die, as well.

Oh hush, my sweet. I didn't mean to upset you. Shh, I'm here, I will _always_ be here for you. You are my reason for living now, you and my plans for vengeance.

Sleep now, my sweet, with the sound of my beating heart as your lullaby. All will be well with us. You have my word on it.


End file.
